Class NA
by Ankaris123
Summary: One-shot. GakuHeta. Musings in the classroom. USCan.


Title: Class N.A.

Authoress: Ankaris123

Summary: GakuHeta. Musings in the classroom. USCan.

**Warnings**: [Whoops, forgot these.] _**BL**_, kissing.

Notes: Middle America is a region usually referring to Mexico, Central American nations, and Caribbean nations collectively.

_A/Ns_: Aaah, I haven't had time to write any fiction lately with the on-coming exams, final projects, and such. Anyways, getting driven crazy by my group paper so I decided to type this out. It's totally random and doesn't have plot. Some things might not make sense, so, uh, watch out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We're going next door, later."

"Come back soon," Canada replied as Mexico and Cuba left the classroom, the door shut with a click behind them. "And where do you think you're going?"

Freezing in mid-tiptoe, America straightened up from his slouched sneaking posture and flashed his neighbour a brilliant smile that meant to imply complete innocence and that he totally wasn't going for the other door at the back of the room. From the crossed arms and narrowed eyes, it wasn't working. Sighing, the American jammed his hands into the pockets of his brown varsity jacket and walked back to lean against his assigned desk.

"I was just going over and bother Japan about that new game trailer one of his companies released this morning."

"You're not leaving this classroom today, America. Class is going to start soon."

"But you didn't make them," he gestured to the other side of the room where the two Spanish-speaking nations usually sat, "stay! Why can't I go? This is discrimination, bro!"

America winced at the sharp sound of the hardcover macroeconomics textbook hitting the desktop. A pair of blue-violet eyes caught his gaze in frustrated disbelief.

"I'll tell you why you can't go," Canada said, keeping his voice even though it was slightly louder than usual. "You never come back to class on time, if at all. And don't you say you will this time or that it's only a little ways away because you and I both know you won't and it's not. Both the Europe class and the Asia class are on the other ends of campus, it's hardly a short distance."

Technically speaking, there was no end to the campus as the academy's square architecture and enormous courtyard (accessible only from the ground floor) placed the classrooms apart in a rough circle.

Closing his mouth with saying a word, the American nodded, edging away a little in caution as Canada searched through his book bag for yesterday's notes a tad vigorously.

"You're always troubling the other classes and just so you know, the principal personally told me about your attendance contract and to keep an eye on you."

The Northern nation's tone was somewhat bitter, though America could understand why. Just the other day, for the first time since they became students at the academy, Canada was called to the office over the P.A. system. Immediately, his brother country worried himself almost to the point of a heart attack, trying to recount his activities within the last year for anything that could be considered as delinquency.

"Alright, alright. I won't go anywhere. Promise," he grumbled, turning his chair so it faced his brother and plopped down on it. Canada sighed and shoved the black leather loafers off his desk to much protesting.

Soon the silent room echoed with the clear ticks from the analog clock above the clean chalkboard. America leant further back, the front legs of his chair rising off the ground, as he tried to find something to amuse himself with until the instructor arrived. There was little to look at apart from the numerous unused desks and the few educational posters adorning the classroom walls.

"You know," America started, hungry for conversation, "it's kind of a waste, having so many desks and stuff in here. I mean, there are only four of us. It's not like we can use all of them."

"They're for the new students once the new scholarship program goes through the U.N."

"Say what?"

"Don't you pay attention to the school newsletters? Part of the United Nation's agenda during their last meeting was to introduce a funding for nations without the financial support to enter their nation representative to the academy. Quite a few non-member countries have signed in on the proposal as well as it doesn't cost much more than regular tuition and it's an excellent way to foster international relationships."

America rubbed his chin thoughtfully, recalling an encounter he had with a new face a couple days ago.

"Oh yeah, they brought in that Seychelles girl for that reason, right?"

"That's right. It's still on trial but from the looks of it, there's a good chance it will be implemented, so you can look forward to a fuller classroom some time soon."

"I see."

Satisfied that America was now occupied with his thoughts and no longer bothering him, Canada turned back to his notes, pencilling in annotations and questions to ask in the wide margins. Engrossed, he did not notice the scrape of chair legs against the linoleum flooring. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, a firm chin rested upon his blazer.

"Hey, I just had a thought," America chirped, shuffling as close as comfort allowed.

"Mmhmm?" Canada hummed, pressing the end of the mechanical pencil against his bottom lip and seemingly unperturbed by this development.

"If they get enough of them Caribbean nations and others enrolled, maybe we could petition for the school to create a Middle America class."

Rough fingers played with the knot of Canada's silk tie.

"And what will that do?"

"For starters, they'd be gone, so you don't have to play peacekeeper all the time anymore, and," he said nuzzling the inch of exposed neck, "we'd be alone together."

Tensing slightly, Canada fought down a blush at the intended insinuation as feathery kisses made their way along his jaw. He squirmed inside the embrace until the other chuckled softly and withdrew to his previous position.

"T-that wouldn't be an efficient allocation of resources," the flustered Canadian mumbled, trying to guide his mind back to something mundane like economics, but the warm breath was difficult to ignore now, tickling his neck and cheek. Unable to properly control his writing, the 0.5mm lead piece snapped under the pressure.

"But wouldn't that be awesome? Greenland got special permission to attend the Europe class and those other little places are like overseas turf for some other countries, so it'll just be you and me."

"But-" When had the buttons to his jacket become unfastened? "-we wouldn't be, there's the teacher…"

"We could tell him to screw off somewhere else for the rest of the day." Wriggling his fingers under the sweater vest, America frowned when finding a thinly clothed obstacle and wondered how he could untuck the dress shirt without completely freaking his twin. The last time that happened, he got an elbow in the chin which wasn't fun. Although Canada did kiss the swelling better. Decisions.

"We can't do that! Someone would notice! Our-, my grades would drop and, _mmph_-"

"Shut up for a moment…" America murmured against his lips, holding him in place with a firm grip on his chin. The mechanical pencil dropped, rolling across the slightly inclined surface, and fell with a clatter.

"…no real-, mn, really…" Canada said between kisses, pushing back against the sturdy shoulders which only prompted more aggressive advances. His thoughts became muddled from the growing heat. He shivered when fingers made contact his bare waist feeling cool to his fevered flesh, his upper garments loose and no longer inhibiting. "-I mean it, Ah, America…the teacher…prob…probably won't take to…that either…nn, it's not like…you can change, mm, the curriculum to only…sex ed or some…thing…"

"Hmm, …all day sex ed, I like the sound of that. That's one class I'd always do homework for."

"Perv…" but grinning slightly, Canada leant forward and closed the distance between. It wasn't so bad, savouring this moment alone together. Not bad at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/Ns_: SeewhatIdidthere. (:-D)TL. Ahem, pointless ficlet is pointless. –_goes back to writing paper_–


End file.
